


Pep's New York Strawberry Cheesecake

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesecake, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony, the last piece of cheesecake, and lots of unresolved sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pep's New York Strawberry Cheesecake

Tony let out a huff when he saw the blue prints in front of him. Nothing made sense. Maybe Jarvis was right. A diet consisting on alcohol, Red Bull and caffeine ain’t gonna work out for him.  He simply decided to call it quits.

He walked out of his workshop. He looked back on the past few months in the Avengers Tower. No one had been more surprised than him when Loki’s banishment to Earth was announced. He was apparently brainwashed and compelled to lead an army against Midgard. His name had been cleared, yet you could cut the tension with a knife. He looked no one in the eye, barely spoke to him, and Tony wondered if he was still haunted by memories the Battle of Manhattan, just as he had been.

Tony decided to stop by the kitchen to see if there was any leftover of the delicious New York Strawberry Cheesecake sweet Pep usually made for dessert.

He entered with a small smile, thinking of the exquisite cooking of his dear friend. That smile left, however, when he realized there was a certain Reindeer Games sitting at a small table in the corner of the room happily eating a large slice of pie.

Loki didn't seem to notice him at all; his head bowed over a book as he absently cut a chunk of pie and bought it up to his mouth. The movement was somewhat regal and looked almost practiced. If it had been Tony, he would have ended up with pie down his front and all over the book.

His stomach growled as he watched him eat and deciding he would rather endure his company with pie involved than going back to his workshop empty-handed, so he addressed him.

"Rock of Ages, as I live and breathe!” he said, breaking the silence and taunting him for old time’s sake.

Loki slowly placed his fork down on the plate, closed his book, and turned to look at him.  Admittedly, his piercing emerald eyes made him shiver, and it was _not exactly_ out of fear.

“It is _delightful,_ to see you again _Man of Iron_ ” he told him in clipped tones, his annoyance at being disturbed easily palpable.

He decided to plunge forth, refusing to be intimidated. His pride wouldn’t allow it.

"Yeah, I thought I would nip in here for some pie before heading back.” He replied.

He continued to stare at him, his face masked.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint Stark, but you wasted your time."

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean.” He asked.

Loki merely smirked, shook his head, and turned back to his book, effectively dismissing him.

"You seem to misunderstand," he drawled.

"I do?" he asked with faux curiosity.

 He swallowed before answering: "This is the last piece of pie."

"Oh," he merely replied.

"’Oh’" indeed. Now, if you will just toddle along and leave me alone, we can both get on with the rest of the night," he said, another bite of pie disappearing between his smirking lips.

Tony stood in the doorway of the kitchen, not knowing whether to be upset over his pompous, overbearing attitude, or just take his advice, forget about the damned cheesecake, and just go to bed. He stared as his elegant hand, with its long tapered fingers, separated another chunk and realized that there was enough pie there to serve three people.

"I could," he conceded lightly. "Or… you could just share."

The forked dropped, the book was snapped shut and that raven head swung in his direction again. He arched an elegant eyebrow at him, Tony just stood his ground.

"No," Loki said simply, staring him down now.

"Well aren’t you a gentleman," Tony said with mocking sweetness, taking those last few steps into the kitchen and sitting down in the chair opposite him.

"When it counts," he gritted out, "but this is my pie, and I have no intention of sharing it."

"Scared?" he asked, adopting his familiar smirk.

"Of what? Catching your mortal germs?" Loki scoffed, picking up the fork again and taking a deliberate bite, closing his eyes to savor the taste.

"No, of what the others might think if you acted nicely to me," Tony replied, watching his tongue poke out to taste the residual sweetness on his lips. He found himself licking his own lips in response.

"Nobody would believe you if I was," he replied after a moment, his green eyes opening lazily to survey him.

"Probably not. I just want some pie." Tony said.

"Well it's mine and you can't have it," Loki stated with a pout.

"How mature” Tony said in a mocking voice.

"Maturity has nothing to do with it. What is mine is mine. That will never change."

"It's a piece of pie.”

Loki smirked and popped another forkful in his mouth, letting out an exaggerated moan as he chewed happily.

"You could beg me you know," he teased when he finally swallowed.

"I don't think so."

"Come on. It's easy. Just say 'Please Loki, I'm begging you..." He stopped mid sentence and smiled teasingly.

"Well aren’t you a piece of work," Tony drawled before he reached across the table, snatched the fork right out of his hand, and stole a bite of cheesecake.

"Why you..." he cried when Tony sat in his seat, munching happily on the strawberry goodness.

"See, was that so hard?" he asked, reaching forward again to take another forkful. Loki’s hand shot out to grip his wrist roughly before he could even reached the plate.

"Let me go," he told him, tugging on his wrist to no avail.

"I said no," he said quietly, the fork dropping to the table with a clatter.

Tony was the first to break the tense staring contest between them, looking down at the pale fingers on his tanned wrist. Between them sat the half eaten pie.

A wicked grin spread across him features, making Loki frown, but his grip did not slacken. Before he could guess his intentions, Tony’s other hand shot out and he used his fingers to grab a chunk of the strawberry pastry.

Loki watched in horror as Tony brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean one by one. Tony let out a satisfied moan as he sucked each finger, swirling his tongue greedily around his digits. He smirked, thoroughly enjoying himself as Loki’s mouth fell open and his cheeks bloomed pink. He was just running his tongue between his thumb and finger when Loki’s other hand came up to grip that wrist too, pulling it away from his mouth.

The satisfied grin Tony had been sporting faded when he caught the heated look in Loki’s eyes. He paused in the process of licking the crumbs from his lips as he suddenly pulled on his wrists hard – hard enough to force him halfway across the table – his face crashing into his as his mouth sought him own in a desperate, fiery kiss.

Tony had never been more confused in his life. Loki was kissing him –  _the_  Loki Silvertongue was  _actually_  kissing him.

He made a small sound in the back of his throat as his brain shut down and he gave in to the desperate kiss. That seemed to be all the encouragement Loki needed to continue on.

He whimpered at the onslaught continued and Loki took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Tony’s mouth, letting out a groan when he tasted strawberries. Tony was confused, his heart pounding wildly, and realized with some shock that he was extremely aroused by the things Loki was doing to him. Never before had a kiss felt so right.

Loki moved around the table and Tony’s brain seemed to forget about analyzing the situation. It didn't matter that they had been rivals in almost everything since they had met. All that mattered was that he never stops the delicious torture his lips were performing upon his.

His kiss was still desperate, as if he couldn't stop, couldn't get enough of his taste and feel. He brought his bound wrists up to his chest, slowly rising from the chair – kissing him back with equal fervour – letting him straighten out a bit. He was tall – so much taller up close – and he was much leaner than expected. The hard lines of his body pressed intimately against Tony’s when he stood and the feel of him was making him a little dizzy. He seemed to be lost in the same hormonal cloud he was, and Tony wondered why their heated banter had never resulted in this reaction before.

Loki moaned when he let go of his wrists, his fingers coming up to skim along his biceps, all the way to his collared neckline. Tony shivered when he touched the sensitive skin and gripped his shirt tightly in the sticky fingers when he began to slowly undo each of his buttons.

Loki pulled back from his mouth, his breath coming in short pants as he slowly parted Tony’s shirt. He released his grip on his own clothing and let him peel the fabric down Tony’s arms, his lips on his neck, causing nerve endings to set off everywhere.

Tony gasped when he pulled his undershirt up, his mouth searching, his tongue wrapping around one taut nipple with the same desperation he had exerted when kissing him. Tony let his head tip back, his hands moving up to grasp tufts of his fine hair.

Loki took advantage of his momentary lapse of control, running his hands down the flat planes of his stomach to take off his pants. He moaned as his hands caressed his body, thrusting his chest out further, encouraging him silently.

He smirked and pulled back from his chest, making his way back up with renewed urgency, taking his lips and plunging his tongue back into the his mouth. He applied enough pressure to the backs of his legs to let Tony know what he wanted. Tony needed no further urging as he practically jumped in to his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Backing them into the nearest wall, Loki ravished Tony’s mouth as he began to slowly grind his hardness against his. Tony cried out gently, feeling dizzy and flushed and wanting him to do things to him he had never imagined him capable of doing. Loki gripped his hip with one hand, his fingers digging in enough to leave a bruise, and used his hips to pin him to the wall as he reached between them.

Tony continued to kiss him back enthusiastically, feeling the backs of his fingers brush against him as he released his own arousal from the confines of his neatly pressed pants. He gasped against his lips, panting heavily now as he turned his attention to where Tony needed it most, pulling his boxers out.

He was more than ready for him. His body was flushed, his chest was heaving, and he felt that if Loki didn't touch him soon he would likely pass out. He knew that this is what sex was supposed to feel like – stimulating, exciting and addictive.

Loki let out a half tortured groan moments before he pressed forward and plunged into Tony. There was a slight resistance at first - his body tight from little use - but it wasn't long before his insistent body had Tony’s yielding. He pulled back and plunged in to him relentlessly, taking everything and demanding everything in return.

Tony had little option but to hold on tight and go along for the ride, feeling the smooth flexing of his muscles, the hot puffs of breath in his wild hair, and his throbbing member claiming Tony as his own, just as he had done with the piece of forgotten pie. He let him take him to new heights, hearing his sharp intake of breath as Tony’s body tensed and came apart around him.

Loki did not believe he had ever felt anything so good in his life. The man wrapped himself tightly around him, his whole body seemed to convulse and shudder as he found his release. That was all he needed to reach climax, pressing him into the hard wall as he claimed his mouth once more, crying out as he pumped his hips wildly into the shivering body.

When it was over he released his death grip on his thighs, his limp body pressing his into the stone cold wall, their harsh breathing the only sounds in the empty kitchen. He felt the stir beneath him, Tony’s hands running up and down his chest as he seemed to realize just what he had done, and with whom. Loki straightened up, smirking as he looked down at the dishevelled Avenger, feeling inordinately pleased to find him speechless.

It was a rare occasion indeed.

Fixing his clothes with cool efficiency, he pulled even further away and turned back to the table where the half-eaten and partially destroyed pie stood as a silent witness to the night's debauchery. He sat down calmly, picked up the fork and separated the destroyed side from the good side, pushing both pieces apart.

Tony seemed to regain some of his wits, using the wall as support while he adjusted his own clothing and attempted to fix his hair. He watched him warily as Loki summoned a second fork to the table, silently placing it where Tony had been sitting earlier.

Still unsure what to make of the last minutes, Tony cautiously approached the table and sat down. Loki began eating, flicking his book back to the page he had been on and pretending as if Tony wasn't sitting across from him, staring as if he had grown a second head.

"Eat, or it'll go to waste," he instructed after a few moments, not even bothering to look up.

Tony frowned, but still picked up the fork. It was after the first delicious mouthful that he finally found his voice.

"Rein- I mean Loki...” Tony started quietly, but Loki interrupted him.

"Perhaps you could convince the condiment to serve chocolate cheesecake some other day," he said conversationally.

"Chocolate is nice," Tony replied uncertainly.

"I agree, not as good as strawberry, but close. Anyway, I believe I shall pop in here to see if there is any left over," he said, glancing up.

Tony was shocked to find that instead of his usual smirk, Loki was smiling at him.

He was even more shocked to find himself smiling back.


End file.
